


剃毛

by crossroadb1



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadb1/pseuds/crossroadb1
Summary: 但丁双性描写，目前无cp
Kudos: 2





	剃毛

但丁有个难言之隐。介于这种说法很可能引起奇妙的联想，我们还是暂且称它为一个小秘密。

这次但丁顺利并迅速的完成了委托，但他拒绝了女士们去酒吧痛饮一杯的邀请，以一个有些好笑的理由：“相对于酒精混合物，我更希望躺在床上睡一觉。”两位女士纷纷一副见了鬼的表情，但还是报以理解的微笑，并告诫但丁不要把外卖纸盒堆到到处都是。似乎姑娘们要好好玩几天，至少今天是要彻夜不归的。

人在焦急的时候，一些感知都会非常敏锐，即使你不想去感知它。但丁虽然有着一半的魔人血统，好似也不例外。他努力把自己注意力放在屁股下面的摩托车上，颠簸不已的道路上，或者偶尔飘来的奇异味道——有些恶魔的气味真的难以形容，只能说让人感到天昏地暗。总之别放在裤裆里，他和自己强调。至少坚持到回到自己的那栋破房子里。

他做到了，他成功而回到了自己的房间里，或者说成功的把注意力从裤裆转移到摩托车喷气的频率上，他像个睡不着觉的男孩数绵羊那样数着轰鸣的时长，并告诉自己这是在检测摩托车是否正常运行的行为。

首先我们要夸奖一下这位男士。毕竟他受这个小秘密折磨很久了，它隐晦而奇特，但又和他紧密相连。他回到了自己的房间，把自己随便洗了洗，虽然困意来袭，但他还是需要先处理自己的小秘密。

但丁现在浑身都湿漉漉的，他懒得把自己擦干。他赤着脚走出淋浴间，站到一片镜子前。这块镜子有一些水渍，斑斑点点，并不能很好的行驶自己的功能。镜子旁有一把椅子，算不上摇摇欲坠但也有些年头了，一吃力就开始轻微的扭动，如果靠在靠背上就会发出轻微的摩擦声。

他没太在意这些破旧的家具，或者说他甚至觉得不错。他把右脚踩到凳子上，让两腿分的开一些，以便自己能观察到镜子里的情况——说实话他大腿内侧的韧带有待拉伸。果然，这不是自己的错觉。

他拨开阴茎和阴囊，一定要轻柔的拨开，后面本应平滑的皮肤生出了一处美丽的器官。那是两片肥美的蚌肉，紧密闭合在一起，因为兴奋而微微泛红充血。如果你仔细观察，还能看到这片皮肤上短短的细软的银色绒毛，手指轻轻拂过，绒毛们就会乖巧的问候你的到来。

如果是单单的一处女穴还不至于让但丁头疼，他可能还会因此多在酒吧快活几夜。原谅但丁，他从未想过怀孕这回事，或者别人的体液能能让他有什么不得了的变化，他的脑袋里第一反应是有生殖隔离。所以他从未想过这处器官能让自己赢得一块荣誉奖章——英雄母亲之类的。所以重中之重是，每次魔人化后出现的这处女穴都如同新生，皮肤娇嫩敏感，器官表面还会快速长出许多毛发。简直像一个刚进入青春期的毛头小子那样，各方面的。有过私处脱毛经验的朋友们都知道，新生的私处毛发真的很让人难以忍受，瘙痒刺痛，这同样让但丁坐立难安。

他得处理这个小问题。

找到解决办法十分容易，只要在互联网上搜索私处脱毛，就能得到一箩筐的相关信息。他尝试了其中的一些，只不过有些真的超出了他的想象，但丁只想询问姑娘们是怎么忍受这种疼痛的。是的，他尝试了蜜蜡脱毛。当时真的谢天谢地所有人都不在——女士们都去忙了，尼禄出门接活，不然就能听到他如同被卸掉了胳膊的惨叫。但他还是要重申的，恶魔猎人就算被卸了胳膊也很难发出这种叫声。

经历了多次尝试，他找到了适合自己的方法。

但丁揉搓了几下这两瓣肥嫩的肉片，用手指把皮肤表面的水擦干，但经过几下摩擦，最为娇嫩的部分已经开始泛红，看起来像沾了露水的野果。然后他需要的做的工作很简单，就是用一把刮胡刀大小的刀片，把这些新生的该死的毛挂掉。但不论多少次，他还是要给自己做心理建设，因为剃体毛真的一项技术活，尤其是这么一处娇嫩的不像能长到自己身上的器官。术业有专攻，但丁真的不擅长。第一次这把小刀给他留下了很多细小的伤口，疼痛是一方面，主要是脱下内裤的一瞬间，就会看到沾满血点的布料——这算是一种心理创伤了，他一瞬间甚至以为自己是被奸污的处女。

为了避免陷入这种错觉，但丁在网络上搜索了一些脱毛教程，他学着视频里女孩的动作，手法，小心的伺候。


End file.
